


Be Mean

by kinkyacewonho (butwordsareallineed)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Face Slapping, Humiliation, Insults, Lee Minidick, M/M, Mentions of Cross-dressing, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, but just a warning, it's not detailed and they don't act on it, mentions of consent play/rape fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwordsareallineed/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: "It's not a bad thing! I think it’s cute. Just like your little baby dick.”Minhyuk lifts his head to glare at Kihyun. His cheeks are pink, his hair is disheveled, and coupled with his angry expression, it’s pretty hot. “I thought you didn’t feel like being mean to me?”





	Be Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the kink square of the mx rare pair bingo, but it was the only fic I got done before I lost my inspiration and I just now got around to editing it. Oops. Hopefully it's worth the wait!

“Here, take this.”

Kihyun doesn’t bother to look at the iPad Minhyuk shoves into his face, knowing it's either a clickbait quiz or some kind of disturbing video he doesn't want to know how Minhyuk found. “I’m not taking a stupid quiz about which Disney princess I am based on my condiment choices.”

Minhyuk squishes beside Kihyun on the couch, because apparently hefting a giant screen into his personal bubble wasn’t invasive enough. “You’re only salty about that ‘cause I got Anastasia.”

“She’s not even Disney!” That was the least of Kihyun's issues with the quiz, but he doesn’t want to give Minhyuk the satisfaction of getting more of a rise out of him.

“Whatever. That’s not what this is though.” Minhyuk waves the iPad in Kihyun’s face again, and Kihyun grabs it, mostly to lessen the probability of Minhyuk injuring him with it. When he sees what’s on the screen though, he nearly uses it to smack Minhyuk’s arm instead.

“Pet play or voyeurism? What the fuck, Minhyuk?”

“It’s a kink sorter!” Minhyuk chirps, and Kihyun does smack him, lightly. “Clearly hitting ranks high on your list.”

“Shut up.” Kihyun glowers at the screen, trying to ignore the sudden warmth of his cheeks. The vision of hauling Minhyuk over his lap and giving him a nice solid smack to the bottom is decidedly tempting, and more than a little arousing. But he really doesn’t want to see that stupid smirk Minhyuk will get if he knows that’s what he’s thinking about.

Minhyuk smirks anyway. He probably sees right through Kihyun, and yeah, he’d really like to smack him for it. “Just take it! Please? I wanna know what you’re into.”

“Why, so you can use it against me?”

“No. I wanna make you feel good, Ki.” He nuzzles against him, like a cat seeking affection, and Kihyun taps the _pet play_ square.

“Fine. But you better take it too.”

“Already did. I’ll show you mine when you show me yours?”

Kihyun doesn’t have to look to know Minhyuk's mouth is stretched into that stupid toothy grin. “I hate you.”

“Mm, tell me how much you hate me while you fuck me,” Minhyuk mumbles, teasing.

“Gladly.” _Humiliation_ pops up as an option, and Kihyun taps it immediately. “Now be quiet so I can focus.”

“Yes sir,” Minhyuk teases. Kihyun elbows him in the ribs.

About fifteen minutes later, Kihyun has his results, and a semi from imagining him and Minhyuk acting on the quiz options. His eyes trail down the list of 35 kinks, numbered in order from highest to lowest according to the sorting algorithm, and his stomach sinks lower with every one.

“Are you finished?” Minhyuk asks, a smile spreading over his face when he sees the chart at the bottom of the screen. “Perfect. Screenshot it so we don’t lose it.”

Kihyun's fingers tremble as he saves the results. He likes to think he and Minhyuk have a fairly healthy sex life, but some of these results are things Kihyun wouldn't even admit that he likes to himself. How’s Minhyuk going to take them?

“Is it okay if I read them?” Minhyuk asks, reaching for the iPad. Briefly, Kihyun considers clutching the tablet to his chest, or chucking it under the sink or out the window—anything to keep Minhyuk from seeing the results so he won’t have to deal with this. But Minhyuk’s looking at him with soft eyes, lips curved up hopefully, and Kihyun can’t disappoint him.

Taking deep breaths, he hands the iPad over.

Minhyuk reads the first option, slinging his arm around Kihyun to pull him closer. “Ooh, cross-dressing?” His eyes twinkle with mischief and excitement. “Sounds fun. You want to dress up and be my baby girl?”

Kihyun can’t disguise the whine that escapes his mouth, and Minhyuk chuckles warmly. “That’s a yes. Okay. We’ll buy some pretty skirts or dresses for you.”

And Kihyun melts. Minhyuk isn’t questioning this for a second, it’s just “okay, you like it, we’ll try it.” Maybe this stupid quiz wasn’t such a terrible idea after all.

Minhyuk looks back at the list. “What else? Dirty talk, humiliation, oh those are no surprises, we bitch at each other all the time.”

They go through most of the kinks like that, with no issues, until Minhyuk pauses at number 13.

“Don’t,” Kihyun says, knowing exactly what answer that is and what’s probably going through Minhyuk’s mind. “I know it’s terrible, ignore it, just show me yours.”

Minhyuk’s brows are knitted together, the tip of his tongue jutting out between his teeth—a tell that he’s nervous, or thinking really hard about something. He’s judging him. Kihyun knows it. “Kihyun...”

“I said, don’t.”

Minhyuk goes silent, swiping away from Kihyun’s results. Kihyun wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball and disappear. He can’t take his eyes off the screen, too ashamed to look Minhyuk in the eye. Minhyuk pulls up a similar chart, which Kihyun guesses is his results.

“Baby,” he says gently. “Look at number 3.”

So he does: _3\. Consent play/rape fantasy._

Oh. _Oh._

“So... It’s on both of our lists.”

Kihyun wonders what that says about them. They trade insults regularly, and have both taken turns inflicting pain on each other in the bedroom, but it’s never serious, never meant to hurt. But this...

“We don’t have to talk about it now unless you want to,” Minhyuk continues. “But I’m not judging you. That’d make me a giant hypocrite, ‘cause it’s way higher on my list than it is on yours.”

Kihyun nods, staring at his fingers as he runs them over each other absently.

Minhyuk waits a few moments for a response, and when it doesn't come, he brushes his thumb down Kihyun’s shoulder. “You okay? You haven’t said anything in like nine minutes and you’re never this quiet when I keep talking. There’s usually at least one ‘shut up’ in there somewhere.”

“Shut up,” Kihyun mumbles, but he doesn’t mean it, it’s just to humor Minhyuk with some semblance of normalcy.

Minhyuk smiles. “Okay. So do you want to talk about it later?”

Kihyun nods. There’s a lot to unpack, so much that needs to be discussed and negotiated before they even consider exploring consent play, and Kihyun doesn’t think he’s ready to go that deep yet.

Minhyuk puts the iPad down on the side table, shifting so he can snuggle closer to Kihyun. “Well now that I’ve made you uncomfortable, I need to make it up to you. Pick a kink from your list and we’ll do it.”

 Kihyun tucks his head into the juncture between Minhyuk’s neck and shoulder blade. He smells clean, like cotton. He thinks that's the new cologne he picked up in America. “I’m not really in the mood right now.”

“You sure? So if I got on my knees right now and begged you to slap me, you wouldn’t want to?”

Kihyun's head swims, like a blood rush. “You want me to slap you?”

Minhyuk pulls back, and Kihyun feels dizzy as he watches him get off the couch, eyes locked with Kihyun’s as he sinks to his knees. “Please? I deserve it, don’t I, for making you feel bad?”

He’s like a puppy, begging for a treat, only the treat is for Kihyun to hit him. Hurt him. Where did this come from?

“Come on," Minhyuk insists. "I know my safe words, and I want it. Hit me.”

Minhyuk closes his eyes, and Kihyun just stares. He was sort of fantasizing about this sort of thing earlier, of smacking that stupid smirk off his mouth, but he didn’t... he wouldn’t have thought of actually hitting him like this.

“Hit me,” Minhyuk says again, like it’s a mantra. “What, are you scared? It’s not like your tiny hands can really hurt–”

The sharp sting of palm against cheek echoes through the room, and Minhyuk shrinks, shoulders hunching forward like he’s been smacked into subservience. Fear slices through Kihyun, but it’s quickly swallowed up by the dominant switch in his brain clicking on.

“Don’t question whether I can hurt you,” he growls.

Minhyuk opens his eyes, looking up at Kihyun through watery lashes. There are tears, and for a moment Kihyun worries that he fucked up, that Minhyuk is seriously hurt. But there’s a spark in his eyes, and then Kihyun knows that he’s okay, especially when he adds, “Please fuck me. Or let me fuck you.”

Kihyun scoffs. “You know your tiny dick isn’t big enough to fuck me.”

“I know. That’s why you bought me the strap-on.” Minhyuk’s toothy grin is enough to break the spell, to bring Kihyun out of that dominant space and back down to earth. It's kind of magical how quickly they shift from one headspace to another.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I couldn’t feel anything when you stuck it in.” He chuckles, cupping Minhyuk’s jawline and pulling him up for a kiss. “But you’re okay, right? I didn’t hit you too hard?”

“I’m fine.” Minhyuk nips playfully at his lip. “If I wasn’t, I would have told you.”

“I know.” But Kihyun still worries about Minhyuk’s well-being. The only time it's not at the forefront of his mind is when he slips deep into dominant space, and that’s when it’s dangerous—Kihyun could easily push things too far and not realize until Minhyuk yells “cucumber.” (Their safe word, because Minhyuk loathes the pickled vegetable.) As sadistic as Kihyun can be, the only pain he wants to cause Minhyuk is safe and consensual, at Minhyuk's request. He never wants to actually hurt him, which is why _rape fantasy_ ranking so highly on both of their lists kind of scares him. It would be so easy for something to go horribly wrong.

Minhyuk’s thumb brushes over Kihyun’s forehead, smoothing out the lines there. “You’re thinking again. What’s on your mind?”

There’s no good way to sum up all of his thoughts, so he settles for “Just, you.”

Minhyuk grins. “I knew you couldn’t resist this fine ass.” Kihyun smacks his arm again.

“Hush. I was thinking about how much I love you, but now I’m questioning why.”

“I’m irresistible, clearly.”

Normally Kihyun would reply with some biting retort, like “the only things that can’t resist you are the flies attracted to your unwashed feet.” But he doesn’t feel like being mean right now. Instead he says, “Yeah, you kinda are.”

He helps Minhyuk up from the floor, and the lanky boy climbs into his lap, arms snaking around his neck. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, babe.”

Kihyun holds him, absentmindedly playing with his hair. “Listen, I know you wanted me to take that kink test and all, but is it okay if we have not-kinky sex now? I don’t feel like being mean to you.”

Minhyuk just stares, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Kihyun pouts. Is it really that unbelievable that he wants to be nice to Minhyuk? “I mean it. I just want to kiss you and hold you and play with your tiny dick.”

The smile Minhyuk gives in response is about a thousand kilowatts bright, and Kihyun's never seen someone look so excited about their dick being called small. “There’s my Kihyunnie.” He snuggles closer, and when Kihyun shifts to get more comfortable, he feels something pressing against his thigh.

“Did you just get hard because I called your dick tiny?”

Minhyuk doesn’t answer, but the thing pressing into Kihyun’s thigh twitches, and Kihyun can’t help but laugh. “Holy shit. You genuinely love it when I insult you.”

Minhyuk’s voice is muffled from the way he’s pressed against Kihyun’s shoulder, but Kihyun manages to make out a "shut up."

“It’s not a bad thing! I think it’s cute. Just like your little baby dick.”

Minhyuk lifts his head to glare at Kihyun. His cheeks are pink, hair disheveled, and coupled with his angry expression, it’s pretty hot. “I thought you didn’t feel like being mean to me?”

“That was before I found out you literally get hard from it.” He cups Minhyuk through his pants, and Minhyuk whines, squirming on Kihyun’s lap.

“Kihyunnie, please.”

“Please what?” He runs his fingers over the small bulge in Minhyuk’s pants, from tip to base and back again, teasing.

Minhyuk hisses, gritting his teeth. “Fuck.”

“You want me to fuck you? Is that what you’re saying?” Kihyun asks, cupping him again and squeezing.

Minhyuk squirms, and Kihyun isn't sure if he's trying to get away from him or get more. “Yes? Maybe? I don’t know, just stop teasing.”

“But teasing you is so much fun.” He takes mercy, though, undoing the drawstring of Minhyuk’s sweatpants so he can slide them down, closing his fist around Minhyuk’s length and drawing out a beautiful whimper from him. “You like that? When I touch your little cock?”

Minhyuk pulls his lower lip between his teeth, offering only a muffled whine in response.

“What a slut.” Kihyun tightens his grip, and the way Minhyuk’s hips buck up proves how much he likes where this is going. “I bet if I let go right now, you’d still cum. If I just insult you, you’ll rut against my thigh and make a mess of yourself.”

“Kihyunnie, please.” Minhyuk’s voice cracks, and Kihyun feels a surge of power through his veins. He loves witnessing Minhyuk fall apart like this, knowing he has control.

“Maybe I should then.” He moves his hand away, and Minhyuk whines like a mistreated puppy at the loss. “Rut on my thigh.” Minhyuk’s hips move, and his face burns red, like he’s ashamed of the way his body’s betraying him. “Are you doing it? You’re so small, I can’t even feel anything.”

He can feel him, though. There’s a stretch of bare thigh exposed beneath the hem of Kihyun’s shorts, and that’s where Minhyuk’s grinding, the slide of his cock against Kihyun’s skin leaving a sticky puddle of pre-cum behind.

“You’re dripping, baby. You like being degraded so much it makes you leak?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk gasps, grabbing Kihyun’s waist for leverage as he speeds up, already chasing his high. Kihyun is kind of impressed by how quickly he got to this state, almost solely from Kihyun’s words.

“Are you seriously cumming already? Wow, that cock really is useless.”

And that does it. Minhyuk’s hips stutter, and then he freezes, cum spurting out of him and landing on Kihyun’s shorts and thighs. He hides his face, burying it in the crook of Kihyun’s neck.

“Jesus, Minhyuk.”

“Shut up.”

“But you’re okay, right?” Minhyuk doesn’t respond verbally, but Kihyun feels the tiny movement of him nodding shyly against his neck. “Okay.” He shifts to hold him, the taller boy warm and weighty in his arms. “I never knew you’d get so turned on from me insulting you.”

“I said shut up,” Minhyuk mumbles, but there’s no bite to it. He’s just tired, and thinking is hard so soon after an orgasm. Now isn’t the time to discuss what just happened, but Kihyun wants to say something before Minhyuk drifts off.

“For what it’s worth, I had fun. We should definitely do it more often if you liked it.”

Minhyuk doesn’t respond right away, but Kihyun can feel him smiling against his neck. “...Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kihyun rests more of his weight against the couch, moving so Minhyuk is lying on top of him. He’s still hard, but Minhyuk is already pretty much knocked out, and Kihyun can jerk off while he’s napping. “But since I’m going to be a good boyfriend and let you fall asleep without cleaning up or getting me off, we’re doing my cross-dressing thing next time, okay?”

Minhyuk snuggles closer, hugging Kihyun tight like the stuffed animals he clings to when he has trouble sleeping. “Deal, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter @kinkyacewonho


End file.
